


We Wish You A Webby Christmas

by erraticprocrastinator



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Spider-Man Loves Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticprocrastinator/pseuds/erraticprocrastinator
Summary: Peter dedicates an evening to decorating his Christmas tree, a vital part of the holiday season.
Kudos: 3





	We Wish You A Webby Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to my BFF, who asked me to write her a fanfic about Spider-Man as a gift.

Peter stared at his enemies determinedly.  
He would win.  
He would not let them beat him.  
He started fiddling, just trying to figure out which one of the stupid lightbulbs was causing the whole dang set to fail. At least he’d decided to test them before putting them on the tree...

Now he had to assemble the actual tree.  
He wished he’d just bought an actual shrub in a pot, but the oversized plastic affair had won him over by its surplus of convenience. It hadn’t mentioned that it didn’t come put together.  
He tried and tried to get the pieces together, but with no success. He pushed, pulled and tugged, trying to get the stupid thing to slide into its slot. Nothing was working.  
So he decided to revert to his last resort.  
The instruction manual.  
Turns out he’d been trying to shove the bottom piece above the top piece.  
Phew. Now that hurdle was conquered. 

Peter looked at his next obstacle.  
Baubles. Thousands of them, millions of them.  
Exactly one hundred and twenty of them.  
He bit his tongue, trying to figure out exactly where to put each one. His friends didn’t seem to get it, but he knew that there was a system to putting baubles on a Christmas tree. He liked putting the larger ones at the bottom and the smaller ones at the top. It was just a thing. He realised how cute the tiny little red ones were. So adorable! He put them on one by one, critiquing himself like an artist. He tried to put another one on...  
The top of it, including the string, broke off.  
Stupid thing. He threw it into a random box of decorations and finished hanging its more impressive friends.

And finally it was time for the most important thing of all.  
The tiny Spider-Man for the top of the tree (Peter thought that it was a bit narcissistic, but Mr Stark had disagreed and insisted upon buying it).  
Peter tried to put it on top.  
He wasn’t tall enough.  
He reached as long as he could.  
He wasn’t tall enough.  
He stood on his very tippy toes.  
He wasn’t tall enough.  
He pulled over a chair and stood on it.  
Much better.

He turned on the lights and fell back onto his sofa. Finally, it was all done. All perfect.  
He looked at his tree.  
There was something wrong.  
It wasn’t sparkling.  
What sort of a dumb-dumb forgot to add the tinsel to his Christmas tree?  
Peter raised his arm and shot a covering of Spidey-Webs over the whole thing.  
That would have to do.  
He took a picture with his phone and captioned it  
‘We Wish You A Webby Christmas’


End file.
